Little Brother Lost 2 Kuduo's Rival
by Sharpsnout
Summary: Ryoga's brother's been at the Tendo place for a couple weeks now, when Kasumi decides to send Kuduo to school. There he meets his future girlfriend and her jelous ex-boyfriend and Kuduo will awaken somthing he didnt even know existed in himself. Please RR
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own Kuduo, Clear Shadow owns Ceres and Eriol. I'm still tryin too figure out who owns who over there though. Anyways. This is technically the 2nd Chapter and to really understand this you've gotta read Little Brother Lost or else you may be lost yourself. So if you haven't read Little Brother Lost read it before you read this. You have been warned. Now own with the fic.

************************************************************************

Kuduo jabbed at the air with a front punch then a thrust punch.

            "Me go back to school? Ya right!" he kicked and punched taking the frustration out on the air. He jumped into the air and did a roundhouse kick landing too one knee. The door too the training hall opened and in stepped Ranma, back too a boy grinning evilly at Kuduo. "Now what do you want?" Kuduo asked wiping the sweat off his brow. "Come too ask me another stupid question."

            "Oh nothing really" Ranma said walking into the hall. He began walking around in circles around Kuduo.

            "If it's nothing then leave me alone Saotome. I'm busy." Ranma began cracking his knuckles.

            "You say that you've gotten stronger. If I remember correctly you used too get your butt whipped by Ceres." Kuduo stood up and frowned

            "I was only a kid and she was and is stronger then me!" Kuduo grinned "and if I remember correctly you used too get your butt whipped by her too! Cause you where stupid enough too think that you could beat Ceres Misuka, someone with Hibiki blood! And you guys are all the same age. You, Eriol, Ryoga, Ceres…" He crossed his arms against his chest. "Least I put up a good fight, against someone what 3 years older then me?"

            "You are constantly in here, you only come out what 3, 4 times a day?"

            "I told you I'm training"

            "You should've gone on that training voyage with us." Ranma said sarcastically. "stead of following your brother and getting lost in China." Kuduo picked up in Ranma's sarcasm and glared loathingly at him.

            "I told you Saotome. Leave me alone! Unless you have something important too do in here. Like training. Then go away. I'm busy." Ranma stopped circling Kuduo and stood in front of him arms crossed.

            "Then make me." He said plainly. 

            "What?"

            "Then make me." Ranma repeated. 

            "You want me?" Kuduo pointed too himself "too fight you?" he pointed at Ranma. 

            "Ya"

            "Are you just mocking me?" Kuduo asked suspiciously. 

            "Listen kid."

            "Don't call me kid."

            "Whatever" Ranma said waving his hand "I'll make a deal with you. We spar. If you beat me then I'll spend 2 entire days in girl form."

            "You do stuff like that anyways." Kuduo said grinning.

            "How about this then, if you beat me I wont tell Akane about your brother being P-Chan!" Kuduo gulped and stared.

            "You wouldn't!" He said.

            "Maybe I would maybe I won't."

Kuduo frowned he knew he was trapped. He knew how much keeping who P-Chan really was, a secret, meant too Ryoga.

            "And if you do beat me. Let me guess your gonna tell her!?" Ranma chuckled

            "Maybe."

            "Come on Saotome leave Ryoga out of this would ya!?" Kuduo shouted "I wont, I wont fight you its not my place too place a bet like that."

            "What the matter know your gonna lose?"

            "Its not that I think I'm gonna lose. I promised Ryoga I would never tell anyone and letting you tell Akane would be like breaking my promise." 

            "Then fight me!" Kuduo didn't want too fight Ranma. The truth was he knew that Ranma was better then him. He'd have a small very small chance of actually beating Ranma. 

            "If you don't fight me then I'll go and tell her right now!" Kuduo glared.

            "Saotome!" 

            "Tell you what, if you don't fight me then I'll tell Akane, but if you do fight me I wont."

            "And if I lose?"

            "If you lose, then you go too school willingly." Kuduo's glare intensified. He had no choice he had too fight Ranma.

            "Fine" he said monotone and stepped into fighting stance.

            "You and your brother are exactly alike. " Kuduo sneered

            "Well duh, you said it yourself, you and your brother what did you expect?"

            "Ya but your nothing like your cousin."

            "What's that supposed too mean?" Kuduo asked not taking his eyes off of Ranma; he didn't trust him for a second.

            "Well she's strong and a very powerful fighter. You, your just a runt with an attitude." Kuduo sneered

            "Saotome you just said the wrong thing!" he shouted and lunged at Ranma who dodged his punches easily. "FIGHT BACK WILL YA!?" Kuduo shouted.

Ranma gave a chuckle and tripped Kuduo's feet out from under him. Kuduo landed hard on his back but flipped himself back up too his feet.

            "You don't give up do you?"

            "I'm a Hibiki. We never give up!" Ranma tried too kick Kuduo's feet out from under him again, but Kuduo was ready this time and easily jumped into the air and kicked Ranma in the chest knocking him to the floor.

            "Lucky shot, but your not getting anymore of them kid!" Kuduo landed back into his fighting stance, breathing heavy he stared Ranma square in the eye.

            "Wanna bet?" he said as sweat poured down face. They went at it again, Kuduo trying too land a punch or even a kick on Ranma, who refused too fight. Until he caught Kuduo off guard again and knocked him too the floor.

            "Ready too quit?" Ranma said sweetly standing over Kuduo.

            "Like hell I am!" Kuduo flipped too his feet. "HIBIKI LIGHTENING PUNCH!" 

Ranma dodged the swift lightening fast punches coming at him, but misjudged one and Kuduo landed it right by his head. As Ranma turned too calculate where the next punch would be, Kuduo was able too use Ceres's example and lightening kicked Ranma in the stomach. Not hard but hard enough too knock him over. "Never mess with a Hibiki!" Kuduo warned. He stepped into fighting stance in case Ranma wasn't ready too forfeit.

Ranma calmly stood up and walked over too Kuduo. He stuck out his hand. After a moment hesitation Kuduo shook it. Suddenly without warning Ranma pulled Kuduo's arm and swung him up onto his shoulders. "PUT ME DOWN!" Kuduo shouted struggling. Ranma ignored the struggling boys threats, strolled over too a rack in the training hall and hoisted Kuduo up onto the rack, so he was hanging 4 feet off the ground by his shirt. No matter how much Kuduo struggled he couldn't get down. His shirt was made of tough material, which was very tear resistant. It would take more then the weight of a small 14-year-old boy too rip that sucker. 

"LUNCH TIME EVERYONE!" Kasumi's voice called from the kitchen.

            "Kuduo, lunch." Akane said outside the door.

            "Well kid you admit defeat I'll take you down, until then your just going to have too hang around." Ranma said chuckling.

            "Why you-" Kuduo started to say.

            "Oh ya that's another thing." Ranma said he walked back over too Kuduo and pulled Kuduo's camouflaged colored bandanna down from his forehead and tied it tightly around Kuduo's mouth, knotting it enough so from that angle Kuduo could not untie it. 

            "MMMMM- MMMMM" Kuduo said his voice muffled. 

            "Don't go anywhere." Ranma said walking to the door and shutting it.

************************************************************************

So what do you think? Is it as good as Little Brother Lost? Worse? Needs work? Or have I caught your attention enough to find out if Kuduo admits defeat and goes to school? Hmmm well just send me a review and I'll put chapter 2 up. *bows* danke!


	2. Akane's help

Disclaimer: I own only Kuduo, everyone else belongs to the creator of Ranma. OH Clear Shadow owns Ceres we finally figured that out, but Ceres owns Eriol. Thanks to Clear Shadow for the review I hope many follow. *bows* danke!

************************************************************************

Akane had just slipped into bed and turned out the light when she heard a thud from downstairs. She sat up.

            "What was that?" Akane said. She began thinking _I haven't seen Kuduo since this morning_. She smiled _he really is dedicated_. Suddenly Akane began thinking at what she had just said. _Wait a sec; I haven't seen Kuduo since this morning? And it's not like him too miss more then 2 meals_. _Something doesn't feel right_. She threw a robe on and climbed out of bed and headed out the door towards the guest room where Kuduo was staying. "Kuduo?" Akane whispered knocking softly. "Kuduo I'm coming in."

Akane pushed open the door. _Please let his stuff be here, please do not let him have wandered off_. Walking into the room, Akane switched on the light. 

Kuduo's bedroll was empty, but his bag and staff was still there. "He wouldn't leave without them. Even if he wasn't planning on going far." Another thud, this time right below her sounded. Running out of the room and down the stairs, Akane stopped at the door too the training hall. "Kuduo? Are you in there?" Akane said knocking gently on the door. There was another thud and a muffled cry of pain. Akane opened the door and walked in. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. "Kuduo?" Akane began too worry, if Kuduo wasn't in the training hall then he had wandered off. _He's probably half way too Kyoto by now_. Akane thought. "Well I'll just have too wake Ranma up and go look for him." Akane was just about too leave when she heard another thud. She turned and walked back into the training hall, switching on the light she got a big surprise. "KUDUO!" Akane shouted

"Mmm,mmmmmmmmmm MMMM,MMMM" Kuduo yelled,

"Wait a second, let me" Akane untied the knot and Kuduo's bandanna fell too the floor.

"I'M GONNA KILL RANMA!" Kuduo said loudly getting out all the yelling he had been holding back. "Just wait till I get down, he's gonna be in so much trouble!"

"Ranma did this?" Akane asked

"Ya!" Kuduo said struggling too get down, "who'd you think would do this?"

"Well Nabiki might, just too make some money." Kuduo frowned and shook his head.

            "No it was Saotome and when I get down there's gonna be some trouble!"

            "Why did he do this?"

            "Cause I beat him while we where sparing, and he said that if I admitted defeat I would be agreeing too go too school willingly then he'd get me down. Until then I have to hang here."

            "You know Kuduo, going too school wouldn't be as bad as you think." Akane said sweetly. Kuduo snorted

            "Define bad!" he grumbled

            "Well for instance you can er um" Kuduo looked at her knowingly

            "Well" Akane smiled and put a hand on his shoulder.

            "Oh Kuduo, it wont be that bad. You can watch Ranma get pounced" Kuduo's eyes light up.

            "By who?

            "Well he seems too always be in the direct line of fire whenever I'm in gym." Kuduo grinned.

            "That would be cool too see." He said thoughtfully. "But the only way I'm getting down is if I admit Ranma beat me. But he didn't, so I'm not admitting he defeated me."

            "How about I get you down, your not admitting defeat then I'm just helping you out." Kuduo considered this.

            "All right" he said thinking for a minute. Akane took a stool and Kuduo was able too stand on it and get his shirt unhooked. Fixing his bandanna Kuduo thanked Akane.

            "No problem. I love the opportunity too foil a Ranma evil plot."  Kuduo grinned and headed up too bed.

************************************************************************

The look on Ranma's face when Kuduo walked into the kitchen for breakfast was priceless. He was so shocked he dropped his breakfast.

            "Morning Saotome!" Kuduo said grinning as he sat down.

            "How did you-but you where-how the hell-?" Ranma stuttered 

            "Thank you Miss Kasumi" Kuduo said politely as Kasumi handed him his breakfast. "And I did some thinking last night." Kuduo glanced at Ranma and glared "I was thinking perhaps you are right, I guess I'll go back too school, I can always train at night when I get home." Ranma stared mouth wide open.

            "How the hell did you get down?" he hissed so only Kuduo could hear.

            "I warned you Saotome and Ryoga has warned you and I'm very sure Ceres has warned you." Kuduo calmly sipped some orange juice. "Never mess with a Hibiki and never insult us." Ranma's eyes narrowed

            "That still doesn't explain how the hell you got down." Kuduo grinned and glanced at Akane who smiled back 

            "I have my sources."

            "You still wont admit defeat?" Ranma said grinning.

            "No because I have not been defeated."

            "You begged for Akane too get you down. You didn't even last a day up there."

            "I did not beg for anyone too let me down. My source simply felt the need to embarrass the one guilty for my predicament." Akane, Ranma's father, Nabiki, Akane's father, and Kasumi all began laughing as Ranma went red in the face.

************************************************************************

Ok thanks for reading now if you could leave a review I'd greatly appreciate it.


End file.
